


Our Little Girl

by RainbowBuddy



Series: One Lifetime Is Not Enough excerpts [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddles, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kisses, Weddings, families, now with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBuddy/pseuds/RainbowBuddy
Summary: Luz and Amity's little girl is growing up.“Mom?” Azure asks, still dazed with sleep. “Just five more minutes.”Amity glances to the doorway and meets Luz’s amused eyes, “Well, we could let you sleep in, if that’s what you really want.”Luz walks across the room and kneels on the floor as Azure slumps back into her bedclothes and pulls a blanket over her head. “Yeah,” she says with a cheeky grin, “You just sleep in and get your beauty rest. It’s not as though there’s anything important happening today.”“Exactly,” agrees Amity, playing along, “It’s only your wedding, after all.”
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, oc relationship - Relationship
Series: One Lifetime Is Not Enough excerpts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151912
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77
Collections: Lumity Oneshot Faves





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually a chapter from my longer fic, [One Lifetime Is Not Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467041), but I thought it worked well as a standalone piece too. Feel free to check it out!
> 
> Thanks, as always, to Maxrimus for being an awesome friend and beta reader! If you haven't read his work, you really should!

**49**

She stands in the doorway, contemplating the room before her. The hazy light of a grey and dreary morning filters through a window in the hallway to dance up the lithe, stealthy form of a shadowy figure. The shadow stalks her prey with large, exaggerated steps; her feet skim lightly across the luxuriously carpeted floor as she expertly avoids floorboards that might groan in irritation at her passing.

The woman in the doorway pretends not to notice the approaching shadow, but, as the taller figure swoops down on her, she turns swiftly and places one pale finger firmly against smiling lips.

“Shhh,” she says softly. Turning back to observe the room, she leans all of her weight into the comforting warmth of her wife’s body. Luz wraps her arms tightly around the smaller woman and props her chin on Amity’s crown. 

Together, they gaze fondly upon the room’s sole occupant. The dim sunlight peers hesitantly into the room through a crack in the tightly drawn curtains. It lights up to reveal a child’s bedroom. Hand drawn posters and paintings, crudely but lovingly crafted, are pinned here and there on the walls. Soft toys are a prominent feature, with dozens of different animals and colours occupying every surface in the room. A huge bookcase groans under the weight of various knick-knacks and young adult novels. A nearby desk is littered with paper and drawing utensils.

Luz and Amity shift their eyes from the room’s childish decor to the slumbering figure ensconced in blankets. And, despite the faded purple rabbit clutched in her arms, this is no child. Luz gives Amity’s waist a gentle squeeze and whispers reverently in her ear, “Our little girl is all grown up.”

Amity smiles and nuzzles her face into Luz’s neck, kissing the soft skin she finds there. “I can barely believe it.”

Amity’s hand trails down the length of Luz’s arm to caress her hand. She steps forwards, into the room, but allows her hand to linger in Luz’s fingers until the last possible moment. Smiling over her shoulder at her lover, Amity sits on the edge of the bed by her sleeping daughter. Smiling softly, she reaches out and tucks a strand of mint hair behind one pointed ear before resting her hand warmly on the 20 year-old’s shoulder.

“Azure? Sweetheart? You asked us to wake you at 7.”

Azure stirs in her sleep, swimming back through dreams towards consciousness. Finally, she sits up and yawns. Blearily clutching her purple rabbit to her breast, she rubs her eyes with the back of her hand and Amity hears Luz bite back a sound from the doorway at how cute their daughter looks in that moment.

“Mom?” Azure asks, still dazed with sleep. “Just five more minutes.”

Amity glances to the doorway and meets Luz’s amused eyes, “Well, we could let you sleep in, if that’s what you really want.”

Luz walks across the room and kneels on the floor as Azure slumps back into her bedclothes and pulls a blanket over her head. “Yeah,” she says with a cheeky grin, “You just sleep in and get your beauty rest. It’s not as though there’s anything important happening today.”

“Exactly,” agrees Amity, playing along, “It’s only your wedding, after all.”

Azure’s head emerges from the sheets and she gives her parents an unamused look, “What?” Then, recognition dawns and she leaps out of bed in a rush, knocking both Amity and Luz over in her hurry. “I’m getting married today!” Then she sits just as suddenly and her eyes widen dramatically. “I’m getting married today.” She says woodenly.

“Mom, I’m getting married today.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Amity says with an indulgent smile as she rights herself on the bed.

Azure turns to her mother and grabs both her hands in her own, “But what if everything goes wrong? What if it rains? Or if Innis changes his mind? What if Abuelita can’t make it to the ceremony? What if I forget my dress?”

“Querida.” Luz cuts through the tirade with a calm, firm tone as she watches her daughter start to whip herself into a frenzy. “Take a deep breath for me. That’s it. In for four, hold for seven. Good girl. Now, out for eight.”

Amity strokes Azure’s hand soothingly while Luz wraps an arm around her shoulders. They watch and breath in solidarity with her while she attempts to ground herself.

“Better?”

Azure gives a tiny nod, “A bit.” She acknowledges. “It’s just… I want this day to be perfect.”

“What do we say to perfection, love?” Amity asks her daughter.

Azure answered obediently, repeating the words she has learned by rote, “Perfection is not reality. Reality is messy and unpredictable. And that’s okay.”

Amity finishes in unison with her daughter, “You do not need to be perfect to be enough. You are valid and you are loved.”

Azure smiles shyly at her parents, “I love you.”

Luz smiles back warmly, “We love you too. We’re so proud of you and of who you’ve become. And we’re excited to welcome Innis into the family.”

“I know that perfection isn’t real… but, what if today is a disaster?”

“What’s the bare minimum you need for today to be a good day?”

“Innis.” Azure answers immediately. “We’re together and we love each other and we begin the next chapter of our lives together.”

Amity smiles encouragingly at her daughter, “Disasters will come or not. What matters most, what you’ll remember most, is the feeling of being there with the love of your life.” Her eyes meet fleetingly with Luz’s, “I promise you, once you see him there, nothing else will matter.”

“Besides,” Luz grins, “Have you forgotten that you put Willow in charge? There’s no way she’d let anything go wrong!”

A miniscule smile is beginning to grow on Azure’s pretty face, “You’re probably right.” 

She hesitates and bites her lip. “If I’m being really honest, I’m also… I’m a bit nervous about the ceremony. About speaking in front of so many people.”

Amity squeezes her daughter’s hand, “The only person who _needs_ to hear what you have to say is Innis.”

Luz covered both their hands with her own, “Anyone else who hears is a bonus!” She squeezes the hands under hers. “And don’t you worry about your Abuelita. She would _never_ miss today. Eda is picking her up and she will be there, come Hell or highwater, monster or monsoon.”

Sandwiching their daughter in a cuddle, Amity and Luz hold her tight for a long moment. A very long moment.

The moment stretches out and finally Azure begins to shuffle uncomfortably. “Er, moms? I should probably start getting ready.”

Luz looks at Amity and grins, “Just five more minutes.”

***

Luz smiles and hums to herself as her bare feet dance across the cool kitchen floor. Pulling out her scroll, she quickly selects her _Mami’s Tunes_ playlist and presses [ play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5E7yuLsgXOE). 

Luz’s hips begin to sway to the beat of the bachata while she pours oil in a skillet and sets it to heat, before turning to bread the queso fritos. Setting the cheese to fry, she then switches her attention to finishing the mangú she started last night. Heating the plantains through, she mashes them until they are creamy and smooth. Then, she dances across the kitchen, throwing in a couple of spins for good measure. She checks on the cheese and sets up a new frying pan for the eggs and salami.

She is plating up their breakfast and topping it with avocado when she hears movement and slender white arms encircle her waist. Turning in her wife’s arms, they fall into the bachata together and Luz is _so glad_ they took the time to learn this dance when they were younger. She pulls Amity close and their hips sway smoothly in time to the music. Luz loves dancing like this with Amity. She loves the way it flows, the call and response of their movements, the synchronicity between them. She loves how their feelings emerge through the dip and sway of their bodies. Some days it is all passion and steamy looks, others it is a quiet, smoldering affection, others a tingling, longing sensation. Today is a mixture of passion and affection and she can feel her love for this woman seep from her very pores with every step.

There is a sudden throat clearing and the music stops abruptly. Laughing, Luz turns to face her daughter. Azure has a slightly horrified look on her face. 

“Moooooms.” She mutters in displeasure, but Luz can hear the hidden smile in her tone, “We have _talked_ about the dancing. If I am present, there will be no salsa, no tango, no bachata,” she continues ticking off dance styles as she speaks, “no meringue, no rumba, or any other remotely se… Look, just don’t dance like that if I’m around. Stick to a waltz or swing or something.”

Luz laughs and reaches out to pull her daughter into a tangled embrace with her and Amity. “Oh my poor darling! Are we _embarrassing_ you?”

“Yes.” She replies smartly, but there is a twinge to her lip and a twinkle in her eye that suggests happiness at her parent’s delight. In fact, Azure looks to her parents as role models for married life and secretly hopes that she and Innis will be as enamoured of each other after 25 years as her parents are.

Luz turns her attention to her daughter’s hair, “Give us a spin then, princesa.”

Azure steps away from the family snuggle to oblige with a slight blush and her mother hums her approval. “Ay, Amity, you did a wonderful job. You look beautiful, Azure.”

Azure blushes again, “You really think it looks good?” She nervously touches her newly styled hair. She feels sophisticated and elegant, almost regal. It is a new feeling for her.

Luz nods vigorously and says, “You look like a faerie princess, mija.”

Amity smiles and squeezes her arms around Luz in a show of affection, before leaning up to steal a chaste kiss. Stepping lightly away, she gently takes her daughter’s hand and guides her to a seat. Luz places her food before her and the couple share a smile.

“Eat up,” Luz implores her daughter.

Azure eyes the small mountain of food nervously. “It looks delicious, Mami, but to be quite honest… I actually feel a bit sick.”

Amity smiles at her daughter and squeezes her shoulder reassuringly. With an elegant flick of her wrist, she summons a drink for her daughter and places it before her. “Sip this slowly, love. It has lemon and ginger in it to settle your stomach. But you do need to eat, at least a little.”

Luz smiles gently, “The last thing we need today is a fainting bride.”

Placing the popular Dominican breakfast dish before her daughter, she hands Amity hers and takes a seat. Luz loves the delicious meal, but they only have mangú tres golpes on special occasions as the ingredients can be hard to come by on the Boiling Isles; her daughter’s wedding certainly qualifies as such an occasion.

Obediently taking a sip of her drink and a tentative bite of the mashed plantain, Azure pauses and gives her parents a calculating look. “Moms?”

Luz smiles at her around a mouthful of queso frito and Amity quirks one elegant eyebrow at her.

“What’s it like?”

“What’s what like?” Asks Luz.

“Being married. Did it... change things?”

Luz and Amity exchange a surprised look.

“Well,” says Luz, thinking about it. “It kind of changed everything…”

“And nothing,” Amity finishes, “at the same time.”

“We were already living together when we got married and had already been together for,” She looks at her wife for confirmation, “seven years?”

“Eight,” Amity clarifies, with a smirk.

“So not a lot changed on the day-to-day basis.”

“But everything felt…”

“More somehow.” Luz finishes. “I used to be having dinner with my girlfriend, my fiancée, but suddenly I was having dinner with my wife.”

“I think - for us, at least - it brought us even closer together.” Amity’s gaze is gentle and she reaches out to squeeze her daughter’s hand fondly. “But that’s what marriage has meant to us. You and Innis will need to work out what it means to the two of you.”

***

Azure surprised herself by managing to eat almost all of her breakfast despite her frayed nerves; the familiar food and bittersweet drink went a long way towards soothing her. When she finally pushed her plate away, she saw looks of approval flicker across her parents’ faces.

“Do you still want me to help you with your make-up, love?”

“Yes please, Mom.”

Heading back upstairs, Amity helps Azure carefully don her dress while Luz hovers in the background attempting to look helpful. Once clothed, she wraps herself in a thin cotton robe to protect her dress and then wraps a soft towel around her shoulders for good measure.

“Ready?” Asks Amity.

“Ready.”

“Oh shit! I was totally meant to be taking photographs this whole time,” Luz cries suddenly, pulling out her scroll and beginning to snap photographs.

“This is nice,” Amity says, leaning in to apply foundation. “I’m glad we get to spend this morning with just the three of us.”

Holding very still while her mother finishes with the concealer, Azure attempts to speak without jostling her, “Yeah, it’s really nice. Thanks, Mom.”

Luz looks up and flashes a quick grin, then she pushes a button and her scroll flashes too as it takes multiple pictures.

“Mami...” Azure says, embarrassed.

Luz just starts laughing and clicking even faster, taking more photos. Affecting a silly accent, she gets in nice and close to her wife and daughter. 

“Beautiful, simply beautiful! Now, give me gorgeous! Gorgeous, oh you’re good at this! Ooo okay, now give me sexy. Work it girls! Perfect! Oh, ok, now give me annoyed... Yep, that’s annoyed alright.” She quickly drops the accent. “Okay, I’ll stop.” 

She grins sheepishly and rubs the back of her head with one hand. “Sorry, loves. Got a bit carried away there.”

Amity raises one perfectly coiffed eyebrow at her wife, before turning to put the final finishing touches on Azure’s make up. Luz feels a slight blush climb her cheeks and busies herself with looking at the photos she has taken. “You know,” she says hesitantly, “some of these are actually really good.”

Amity chuckles and then delicately pecks Azure on the forehead, “You’re all done. And you look beautiful, sweetheart.”

“I do?”

“You do.” Her parents agree together.

“Let’s see the whole look, mija.”

Blushing deeply, Azure stands and removes the towel and her over-robe. 

Normally, Azure wears her long mint hair rather simply, but today Amity has helped her pull it into a twist so that it tucks in on itself just above her neck. Then Amity had braided a series of small flowers of peaches and creams along the twist so that it looks like half of a flower crown cascading down her head. One long tendril has come loose from the twist and hangs down to frame her elegant features. As always, the light green of her natural hair colour nicely complements the warm undertones of her dark skin. Her make-up is understated and natural. A hint of colour pops in the pale green eyeshadow to accent her golden eyes.

Allowing her gaze to wander from Azure’s face and hair, Luz feels tears begin to well as she takes in her daughter’s wedding gown for the first time. The dress had been Amity and Azure’s thing. _And by Titan, they did a good job._ Blindly, she reaches out to clasp Amity’s hand in hers and squeezes tightly. Then she turns to Azure and murmurs, “You look stunning, princesa.”

The white floor length gown contrasts beautifully against her brown skin. The gown gathers under Azure’s bust in an empire waistline before the chiffon flows down, over her hips, to graze gently against the floor. Luz’s smile widens as she spots pale green canvas sneakers peeking out from below her daughter’s skirts. The gown features an embroidered bodice in a sweetheart neckline that flows up and over her shoulders and, as Azure spins, Luz can see that the embroidery leaves part of the back open. Thick white ribbon laces the dress up to complete the look.

Luz leans over and kisses her wife on the cheek, then she winks at her daughter. “I think Innis is going to be speechless.”

***

Camila eyes the stormy clouds warily. They gather on the horizon and mutter moodily amongst themselves. Light flashes and the boom of thunder can be heard cracking out across the Boiling Sea.

“I don’t suppose witches know weather magic?” She asks her companion who is busily laying out chairs.

Eda stands and cracks her back loudly before holding one manicured hand above her eyes and looking to the sky.

“Afraid not.” Turning, she calls out to the stocky witch wielding a clipboard like a shield against the small group of caterers and musicians and decorators in front of her. Her shoulder-length dark hair is tucked behind one ear by a pen and, despite her defensive use of the clipboard, her expression remains serene amid the chaos. “Willow!” Eda barks out sharply. Once she has the witch’s attention, she points to the horizon.

Irritation flickers across Willow’s previously tranquil face and she takes a moment to indulge in a rare curse. “Titan’s balls!” She swears. “Alright people! You all know what you need to do, get out of my way. Beta team, I need you to set up those glyphs on the perimeter like we discussed. The first sign of rainfall, I want whoever is closest to activate the master glyph.” 

As the undisputed master of her craft, Luz had painstakingly drawn several forcefield glyphs and tied them to one larger trigger glyph. Once activated, the master glyph would set off every other glyph in turn which would combine to create a giant forcefield over the event. Despite many botched attempts, Luz was still the only living witch able to pull off something this intricate through the use of glyphs and Willow was grateful for it. Casting a forcefield over an area this large would require at least a half dozen witches and would be a constant drain on their resources and energy.

Camila watches the normally passive Willow bark out orders to bring the disarray back under control through sheer willpower alone. Turning back to Eda, she smiles, “It looks like Willow has everything well in hand.”

Eda grins wolfishly, “Well, what do you expect from the youngest coven leader in history and one of the foremost leaders of the Revolution? No mere wedding is a match for that kid!”

Camila hums softly in reply. Pausing in her work laying out chairs, Eda glances at her friend. Despite her diminished height, Eda has never really thought of Camila as a small woman; her energy and calming presence easily fills any space she is in. She seems small now though. Camila is swaddled in blankets and warm clothing and is reclining regally in a floating chair. The chair has separate foot rests and the left one is raised to elevate Camila’s foot. Eda allows her gaze to linger for a moment too long and Camila smirks at her. “I’m _fine_ , Loba.”

Eda blushes slightly and snaps, “I know that! I was just wondering how best to steal that chair after you’re done lazing around in it.”

Allowing her smirk to grow even wider, Camila gives her friend a knowing look, “Sure.” She says, sounding very convinced.

Eda looks away, feeling a little flustered. She knows that Cami really _is_ okay, but she can’t get the image of the rehabilitation facility the other woman has been staying in out of her head. After Camila’s fall and subsequent hip fracture, she had managed to find a centre nearby that took her insurance. Luz, Amity, and even Eda had all offered to help pay, but Camila had stubbornly refused any and all offers of assistance. Her surgery had gone well and her body was healing nicely, but Eda had been somewhat horrified by the conditions her friend was living in. The facility was tiny and lifeless and Cami’s room was even more so. The staff were all burnt out and impersonal. Worst of all - in Eda’s mind, at least - Camila was lonely and bored. Eda had even offered to host the woman at the Owl House while she recovered, but Camila was insistent in staying close to her doctor and the hospital, just in case. She had refused to confirm or deny whether Hooty had played a role in that decision.

Eda’s musing is cut short when a hand reaches out and squeezes her arm. She stares down at the contrast caused by the deep copper of the other woman’s skin against her pearl-white arm. She raises her head and is met with warm and gentle affection. “Eda. I promise, if I needed help, I would ask for it. I am ok.”

Eda nods and briefly covers Camila’s hand with her own, before pulling away abruptly to continue with her task.

***

The distant clouds have shifted to growl and grumble overhead, but it is not until the first tender strains of a violin are heard that the rain begins to fall. Quick as a flash, one young witch dashes for the master glyph on the edge of the clearing and slaps her hand on it. Hard. Hard enough that she has to shake her fingers out while she watches the amber force field spring into action high overhead.

The violinist’s bandmate, a petite and pretty witch with ochre skin and silver hair, is quick to cast a spell circle, instantly amplifying the instrument’s volume. Soon, the heavily falling rain creates a consistent tattoo over which the violin’s sweet refrain sweeps and soars.

Below a tree so massive in proportion that it dwarfs even his bulky figure, Innis waits. He shifts his weight nervously from one well-shod foot to another as he looks out into the sudden gloom. Dozens of orb-like spell lights have been cast about the clearing, their soft glow creating dancing shadows and lending an aura of cosiness to the locale.

Thick fingers anxiously toy with the coarse fabric of his waistcoat, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles. Innis takes a deep breath to centre himself and calms his itching fingers. He closes his eyes and inhales through his nose, imagining the moment when he will finally see her. The moment when she will finally see him. They have kept their wedding clothes a secret, wanting to share in the moment of joy and surprise each will feel. Innis feels confident for once, he thinks he looks good. He is not a vain man by any means, but he is proud of the outfit he has chosen and thinks his wife-to-be will appreciate it greatly.

Opening his eyes, he takes stock of his grey tweed suit and matching vest. He thinks the grey contrasts nicely against the light blue of his linen shirt. He allows himself another moment of jittery fidgeting and straightens his tie and pocket square, both a deep maroon which clashes tastefully against his fiery locks.

Innis ceases his fussing when a warm hand touches his shoulder. He turns his head and meets Willow’s gentle eyes. The older woman is dressed simply but elegantly in green and white and she smiles reassuringly at the nervous groom as she removes her hand.

Just then, the violin reaches a crescendo and trails off sweetly into a new tune, joyous and uplifting and the assembled guests turn as one to gaze upon the bride.

Blushing furiously under the weight of the attention, Azure begins her slow walk towards her future. Sandwiched between her parents, with a hand held delicately in the crook of each woman’s arm, she ignores the crowd and sets her eyes resolutely on the man who is to become her husband. Luz chuckles under her breath and, in a stage whisper, murmurs, “If you thought looking at Innis would cure your blush, you were sadly mistaken, my dear.”

A discordant voice behind the trio whisper-shouts, “Walk slower! Not all of us have long legs!”

Amity looks over her shoulder and smiles indulgently at the tiny, formally dressed demon. King tugs nervously at his bow tie, while his other hand clasps a small bouquet. “You can’t have the wedding without me,” he says, “and don’t you forget it.”

“Of course not, King,” She replies, “You’re the most important bit, after all!”

Amity and Luz slow their steps, pulling Azure in line with them. They both bite back grins as they feel the tension in Azure’s fingertips as she fights back the urge to race down the aisle and hurl herself into her lover’s burly arms.

Innis is star struck as she approaches, as she takes his hands, as she gazes into his eyes and he almost misses his cue as Willow addresses the crowd. Dropping his hands, Azure reaches out one hand in a point. Nerves forgotten, Innis mirrors her and, fingertips pressed against each other, they draw a circle in the air. Once drawn, the spell circle glows golden in the dusk and they clasp their hands within it.

Willow’s voice is a dull roar in Innis’ ears as he loses himself in the golden orbs of his beloved. Willow smirks and nudges his leg subtly with her foot, drawing him back from his reverie.

“I d-do,” He stammers out. And then he is lost again, hopelessly lost in the glory that is her.

Azure manages a little better, but she too trips on the small words, her tongue twisting over on itself in her hurry and glee.

“I do.”

They are dimly aware of King proudly passing a ring to each of them with a grand flourish. Blushes bloom across each face as fumbling hands attempt to slide the ring onto its new home astride the vena amoris.

One sentence cuts through the couple’s fugue state. “You may now kiss each other.” And as their lips meet in a rush, sound floods back into their world. They hear the cheers and applause. They hear the piercing wolf whistle that Luz emits with glee, and the gentle slap of a hand as she is admonished by her wife. Innis can hear the soft sob of his _wife_ as happy tears melt on his face and mingle with his beard. Azure can hear her _husband’s_ happy chuckle bubble up his throat; can feel the curve of his smile against her lips.

It was perfect.

***

Gus’ cheerful voice rings out across the clearing as he announces the newly married couple. Skara gestures to her band and the pianist cracks their fingers, before beginning to [ play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQmlzOW-CLY). Soon, the graceful notes of a violin join the piano’s mellow tones. After a moment, Skara nods and moves closer to her microphone.

 _Heart beats fast_ _  
__Colors and promises_ _  
__How to be brave?_ _  
__How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_ _  
__But watching you stand alone_ _  
__All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Azure looks in surprise as her partner - _her husband! -_ steps confidently onto the dance floor. Taking her into his arms, he gently guides her into a slow and graceful waltz. As the tempo of the music increases, so too does the rhythm of their dance. She gazes wonderingly at him as he ushers her into a spin before drawing her in close to him once more. And just like that, Azure forgets the eyes upon her and she dances. Innis’ look of concentration is broken only by an adoring smile as the large man adroitly whirls his new wife across the artificial flooring they have laid out beneath the Grom tree.

Watching the pair, safe in the embrace of her lover, Amity gapes in astonishment. “I didn’t know Innis could dance.” She remarks.

Luz smirks. “He couldn’t. But I soon fixed that.”

Golden eyes widen in realization, “Oh, so that’s what you two have been up to!” She chokes back a chuckle unconvincingly, “Azure was so worried when he started ‘working late’ that I had to convince her he wasn’t having an affair!”

She watches as the big man effortlessly lifts their daughter to glide through the air and leans her head back against Luz’s chest. “How many times did he drop you?”

Her wife chuckles darkly, “You don’t want to know. My ass was bruised for weeks!”

They laugh together as they stand, intertwined, and watch their daughter celebrate the beginning of the next chapter of her life. Luz’s slender fingers tickle playfully into Amity’s side as she teasingly whispers in her ear, “Guess what?”

“What?”

“I bet it won’t be long until you’re a Gram… ity.”

Amity groans and elbows Luz in the gut. “That was terrible.”

Luz just laughs, “Oh, you know it's going to stick though.”

“You might be right.”

Amity’s smile fades slightly as she returns her attention to her daughter and her new son-in-law. Leaning back into Luz, she sighs.

Feeling Amity’s mood shift, Luz hugs her tighter against her chest. “I know, love.” She says simply. “I think about her too.”

They need no other words as they bask in the bittersweet feeling that comes from watching their daughter dance through life. Slowly they curve protectively into one another, each providing the other with comfort and love.

“Te amo, Amity.”

Amity responds by pressing a soft kiss against eager lips as her hands press two soft pulses against her back. She bites down gently on Luz’s lip and the taste of sorrow fades slowly. Love rushes in to fill her heart, and Luz’s heady scent fills her nose while their breath mingles together.

Slowly, reluctantly, they pull apart and return their gaze to the dance floor. Light shines in eyes bright with unshed tears of happiness and sorrow and pride and regret all mixed up together. The feelings are so big, so overwhelming that for a moment, Amity’s vision blurs. But then she feels Luz’s hands on her bare skin, stroking up and down her arms and she breathes.

She returns to the moment. Returns to cherish her daughter’s unbridled joy.

And the music comes to a soft end.

Skara waits for the applause to peter out before making her announcement. “The couple of the hour have asked us to play a special song. And they’ve dedicated it to one of the best examples of love they know.”

Closing her eyes, Skara smirks for just a second before taking a deep breath. Her [ voice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-AhIqpfmwU) rings out like a bell, echoing across the silent clearing.

_Well I found a love for me_

Her graceful melody is then joined by the soft strum of a guitar and the keening cry of the piano.

 _Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_ _  
__Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_ _  
__Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

Amity feels Luz chuckle against her back. “I think that’s our cue, mi amor.” 

She smiles, stepping away from her wife and holding out both her hands. Taking them with a beatific smile, Luz allows Amity to guide her out onto the dance floor. The two couples look at one another for just a moment before nodding solemnly and falling into their separate dances. For the older couple, it is as easy and effortless as breathing. For the younger pair, it is fraught with the excitement and anxiety of a new page in their life’s story, an empty chapter for them to fill.

As Amity and Luz swirl around the clearing, they are only dimly aware of the world around and outside of them. Soon there is less room to manoeuvre as more couples take to the floor and it is only through the pair’s experience and wisdom that they do not collide with some of the more novice pairings. 

A smile graces Luz’s lips as she twirls Amity near the edge of the dance floor and catches a glimpse of her smiling mother, a disgruntled Eda standing stalwart at her side. Amity catches a wink from Willow as their graceful duet takes her past the witch’s lively conversation with Gus.

Luz suddenly brings their graceful dance to an abrupt conclusion as she doubles over, laughing fit to burst. Following her eyes, Amity laughs too when she spots three tiny figures nimbly weaving their way through the sea of legs. If it weren’t for the brilliant white of Lechuza’s feathers glowing dimly in the gentle orb light, they might have missed the three palismen. 

Lechuza and Owlbert hop and twirl to the rhythm of the music, their movements elegant and refined. Close behind the pair, Vox dances alone. Their two heads sway to the tune of the music and the tiny fox’s uncoordinated patter of feet brings tears of laughter unbidden to Amity’s eyes. Luz attempts to regain her dignity as she gasps for air, but she quickly loses it again when one of Vox’s heads pounces on their own tail and, gripping it tightly in sharp teeth, spins round on the spot. Vox’s second head follows blindly, their eyes rolling with dizziness as they pirouette in place.

Slowly, the couple regains their poise and straighten, stepping back towards one another. Eyes meet and Luz tries desperately to catch her breath as Amity’s beauty wrests it once more from her control. Golden eyes soften as she draws her wife into a kiss, sharing her breath with the speechless woman.

“I love that, even after all these years, I can still take your breath away.” Amity whispers against delicate lips.

“You always take my breath away.”

***

Predictably, Luz and Amity are the last people on the dance floor. Their limbs are tired and they know they will feel the ache tomorrow but, for now, the evening is far from over.

Azure skips over to them, dragging Innis along behind via their interwoven hands. For the entire evening you could not see one without the other, always within arms reach, glowing with happiness and contentment. Their cheeks are red from exertion and perhaps a little from the alcohol that has flowed this night but if there is an unsteadiness to their gait, then no one will mention it.

Azure flings herself at her parents who catch her, laughing. Luz sweeps her up into her arms and spins her around like when she was a little girl. Amity laughs at the pair and gives Innis a kiss on the cheek. She is startled when a hand gently taps her on the shoulder. Amity turns and is pulled into a bear hug by a beaming Willow. 

Luz, spotting a hug she isn’t in, immediately drops Azure and launches herself at the two women. The trio fall to the floor in a tumble of limbs and laughter. Azure hides a smirk behind her hand as she chuckles and pulls her mother upright. Meanwhile, Innis offers a hand each to Luz and Willow and tugs them to their feet so strongly they almost fly through the air. Righting herself with a laugh and leaning against the big man momentarily for balance, Willow grins at the family. “So, was it everything you wished for?”

“Everything and more, Auntie.” Azure says, stepping forward to tenderly embrace the older woman. “Thank you so much,” she murmurs into her ear. “We couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Probably not.” Willow says with a smirk, causing Luz to chuckle and push her friend playfully.

“So have you decided where your honeymoon will be yet?”

“Yes!” Azure beams, excited and flushed. “Do you remember that beautiful cottage Mom bought out in Armpit Bay? I think you came with us for a couple of summers.”

“Is that the one near Hot Pool Beach?”

“That's the one,” Innis says in his deep rumble.

“It’s a beautiful spot,” Azure continues. “Perfect for a honeymoon.”

“It is.” Luz says, with a smile at her wife. “Just don’t forget to take a shovel so you can enjoy the beach.”

“Won’t it be packed at this time of year?” Asks Willow.

Amity shakes her head, “No, the cabin is really secluded and hard to get to. It basically has its own private stretch of beach.”

“We’re just about to leave now actually,” Innis says softly.

Eyeing her daughter’s euphoric and slightly inebriated state, Amity raises an eyebrow as she looks up at the tall man. “Who’s flying?”

“I am,” he replies, unphased. “I’ve been drinking water for the past three hours.”

“And you’ve eaten?”

“Yes, Mom, he’s eaten!” Azure says, but there is no bite to her words. “We’ll be fine. We just wanted to come say thank you and goodbye.”

“You’re all okay with the clean up?” Innis asks.

The group assures him that the clean up will be no trouble at all and then line up for their final good wishes and goodbyes.

“Have an amazing time, mijita.”

“I will, Mami.”

The trio watch the two witches make a beeline for Ed and Em to thank them for helping with the decorations, the pair then stand up to make a brief, more general farewell to the remaining guests. As soon as the newlyweds leave, Willow snaps into Coven Leader mode.

“Right!” She calls out, “Thank you all so much for coming, we’ve really appreciated having you here. If anyone would like to stay and help us with the clean up, that would be lovely. Otherwise, we wish you a pleasant rest of your evening.”

Swiftly, the band packs up their instruments and Skara drops by for a quiet word with her former Hexmates before disappearing into the gloom. The artificial dance floor is dissolved with a wave of a hand and the chairs and food are quickly tidied away.

Luz spots her parents in a secluded corner near the tree and the tension in Eda’s body quickly sends her scurrying across the clearing to play peacekeeper. “Moms.” She greets them steadily, “Is everything okay?”

“Luz!” Eda snaps. “Will you please tell this stubborn woman that it’s ridiculous to go back to the Human Realm tonight?”

Camila glares back at Eda, “Mija, dile a este idiota que deje a mimarme.”

“You know I don’t speak Human!”

“¡Español!”

Luz looks back and forth between her two mothers in rising panic. She knows better than to take a side, really she does, but… She takes her mother’s hand and murmurs quietly. “Mami…”

“Bah!” Camila says. “Fine, fine. I know when I’m outmatched.” She points a finger at Eda emphatically, “But _she_ is not allowed to treat me like an invalid! Puedo cuidarme sola.”

“Fine!” Eda says shortly, crossing her arms.

Camilla leans back in her chair and crosses her arms too. “Fine!”

“Okay then…” Luz says nervously into the silence. “Now that that’s settled, I guess you should get going then.” She stretches and braves a fake yawn. “It’s getting late after all.”

“Yeah, yeah, kid. You’re hilarious. Alright, we’re going.”

Luz grins and wraps each woman up in a fond hug. “Since you’re staying in the Isles, why don’t we do breakfast tomorrow?”

“If you turned up at the Owl House tomorrow morning - late morning! - then I _suppose_ i could be convinced to do a grocery run.” Eda says with a sigh, fooling nobody.

Luz wiggles her eyebrows, “Plantains from the Human Realm for tostones?” She asks hopefully.

She receives a grunt in response but knows she has won. Luz does a quiet fist pump as Eda turns away from her to summon Owlbert. She then attaches Camila’s floating chair to the staff with a short length of rope.

Rather than watch the two fly away, Luz turns her attention to the quickly emptying clearing and breathes the still night air in deeply. The rain had passed overhead hours ago and now the night is quiet, peaceful. Breathing in again, she savors the petrichor left behind by the rain.

She jumps when hands grab her waist and pull her backwards against a soft body.

“Amity!” She says, laughing and clutching her chest. As she feels arms tighten around her, she relaxes and leans into her shorter wife’s embrace. “Everyone else packed up and gone?” She asks.

“Yeah,” Amity says, pressing her face into Luz’s shoulder blades. “Willow and Gus said goodbye, by the way.”

“Oh good. We’re doing breakfast with Mami and Eda tomorrow. I’ll message them later to see if they want in on the tostones.”

“That does sound good.” Amity mumbles against Luz’s back.

Luz pivots in Amity’s arms to face her and presses a tender kiss to her forehead. Then, with a glance around the empty courtyard, she smiles and pulls away from her love. Quickly she removes her shoes and socks, placing them neatly on the floor. Then, she rolls up her pant legs slightly and shucks off her ecru suit jacket, folding it carefully and placing it atop her shoes. Amity looks at her, a question in her eyes as she rolls up the sleeves of her light purple linen shirt.

Luz turns towards her and Amity blinks, rendered speechless by the sight of her wife in the moonlight. A gentle breeze tousles her curly brown locks and the look in her eyes causes Amity to blush to the tips of her ears. Moonlight halos Luz’s body, creating a soft nimbus around her ecru suit pants and vest. 

Luz smirks and extends a hand towards her. “Well then, if that’s settled, may I have this dance?”

Amity takes her hand and reaches down to slip off her low heels. Luz then tugs her wife, bringing their bodies flush together. Luz’s gaze flickers to Amity’s lips which twist upwards in a confident smile. They clasp hands in a closed waltz position and then they are dancing, skipping, their feet skimming through the warm, wet grass.

Amity closes her eyes and leans her head on Luz’s shoulder as Luz begins to hum and then to sing. Her voice is soft, barely more than a whisper. This song is for Amity and Luz alone.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_ _  
__Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_ _  
__When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_ _  
__I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Luz’s hand strokes against the lace bodice covering Amity’s back, moving higher to caress her neck, before tangling in soft hair. Tilting her head down, she presses a sweet kiss to Amity’s temple. As she gazes at her wife, she marvels at the woman in her arms and cherishes the gentle swish of her wine-coloured dress against her legs, the gentle press of the hand she holds in hers. 

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_ _  
__Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_ _  
__I have faith in what I see_ _  
__Now I know I have met an angel in person_  
 _And she looks perfect_ _  
_I don't deserve this

The breeze picks up around them, rustling the leaves overhead. Delicate pink blossoms fall from the sky in a shower around them. Gold locks with brown as they stare deep into one another’s eyes. Luz brings both her hands up to carefully clasp Amity’s face like a treasure and their lips meet in reverential devotion.

Slowly Luz pulls away, just slightly, and presses her forehead against her wife’s. Lips brush lightly against each other like a fluttering of wings as she whispers the song’s final line.

_You look perfect tonight._


	2. Artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check out this beautiful commission by Marimo. You can see more of her wonderful art on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MarimoJenn).
> 
> Thanks for the wonderful Christmas present, Maxrimus!

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Mija, dile a este idiota que deje a mimarme - Daughter, tell this idiot to stop fussing over me. (Many thanks to Hyacinth for helping me out with this one!)  
> Puedo cuidarme sola - I can take care of myself.
> 
> Outfits:  
> Dress - <https://www.aliexpress.com/item/32717238122.html>  
> Hair - <https://i.pinimg.com/originals/65/6b/b6/656bb61897fcd9f2dfd0562f507f0ed7.jpg>  
> Suit - <https://i.pinimg.com/736x/65/3f/d6/653fd65692a109a49b33ff867576dfd4.jpg>  
> Amity Dress - <https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0305/4482/2408/products/19102304135_66624fb7-af8f-47e7-9875-633763ac9d8f_1024x1024@2x.jpg?v=1579070912>
> 
> Music:  
> Kitchen song: [Dominican Bachata mix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5E7yuLsgXOE)  
> First song: [A Thousand Years cover by Kurt Hugo Schneider ft. Aimée Proal and Lindsey Stirling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQmlzOW-CLY) [](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQmlzOW-CLY)  
> Lumity song: [Perfect cover by Alex G](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-AhIqpfmwU)


End file.
